This invention relates in general to filtration of liquids, such as water, wastewater, and other industrial or agricultural liquids.
Developers and vendors of water control technologies face a sudden ramp-up in opportunities as multiple new segments and regional markets open up with vast untapped needs. Water supply, quality and reuse/recycling are turning into the biggest challenges of the 21st century. Innovations in technologies and services are urgently required to track, manage, treat and desalinate water and wastewater. Markets range from oil and gas extraction, power generation (fossil and renewable, including biofuels), food/beverage, desalination, mining, commercial real estate and corporate risk management. The US EPA forecasts $277 billion will need to be spent on water infrastructure by 2019, while some market analysts put the tag as high as $600 billion.
With so many markets growing and evolving, each segment has its own unique needs. By today there are various solutions provided for water purification and filtration. Reverse osmosis, granulated, activated charcoal, ion exchange resins, electro coagulation systems are applications that can be used for water purification and filtration.